<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purified heart by Iria97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503537">Purified heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97'>Iria97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PURIFIED HEART English version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Two toms at the same time, Voldemort snake face, Voldermort next to Tom, Voldermort serpent face, no time travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort once again has a body of flesh and blood. But at what cost? Using the blood of his greatest enemy to return had not been his best plan. Now he feels everything his enemy feels and that includes loving a Mudblood.</p><p>The world of Harry Potter and the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling.<br/>This fanfic is mine and I don't allow any copy or adaptation.</p><p>WARNING: English isn't my native language and you could find some errors but I would be gratefully if you tell me to change them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PURIFIED HEART English version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Believe you can, then you will.”</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>«MUL»</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hogwarts</b>
  </em>
</p><p>For every step the golden trio took the students in the hallway turned to look at them. Some looked at Harry accusing him of wanting attention, and others judging him for putting such big words in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"He who must not be named has returned."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The morning paper began with the headline not reporting what really mattered, but making fun of Harry and his participation in the Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>- <em>Harry, don't listen to them. We trust you.</em></p><p>His friend was the first to cheer him on and trust him. Hermione was always there to cheer him on.</p><p>- <em>I know what I saw. The ministry wants to cover up Cedric's death as if it had been a simple accident but the truth is that Voldermort killed him right in front of me.</em></p><p>- <em>They are so afraid of him that they do not think clearly.</em></p><p>The redhead entered the conversation.</p><p>- <em>They don't even trust Dumbledore who has already stated that he believes in your words.</em></p><p>Hermione said her biggest concern. Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard and respected by many wizards and the minister himself. They didn't believe in him either, leaving them few options to take down the returned serpent.</p><p>- <em>Look who's there. It's so pathetic trying to get attention.</em></p><p>They heard some Gryffindor students as they walked into their common room. Not even in their own house did they trust them.</p><p>Ron lunged at the student who had mentioned his friend but Hermione got in his way shaking her head.</p><p>- <em>Not worth it.</em></p><p>Harry appreciated having two friends to trust and to lean on when needed.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Malfoy Manor</b></em><br/>Bellatrix Lestrange was in charge of torturing the Muggles they had captured the night before. All the Death Eaters wanted to take their place and enjoy this long-awaited moment. The return of her master. But they had been ordered that they will not confirm the rumor that was already beginning to spread through the magical world.</p><p>- <em>Please.</em></p><p>With one last cruciatus the pleading woman fell unconscious and she turned to another Muggle with the intention of torturing him as well.<br/>By orders of their master, they could not kill them. She did not understand why but the orders of her lord were unbreakable.</p><p>An idea occurred to her before throwing the cruciatus at that muggle. She could take it to her master so that he too will enjoy.<br/>Last night he had stayed in that stinking mansion without any fun.</p><p>- <em>Sir, my master. I bring you a dirty muggle for you to have a little fun. You've been working a lot since you got back.</em></p><p>Bellatrix tossed the muggle at his feet.</p><p>Voldermort was returning from a mission with his snake, Nagini. But next to him was also Severus Snape, his most trusted Death Eater.</p><p>He looked at her coldly and she raised her wand with the clear intention of hurting the muggle but a scream stopped her.</p><p>- <em>No!</em></p><p>Voldermort yelled at her. And he excused himself upon receiving the stares of his two Death Eaters and his snake.</p><p>- Take him to the dungeons, where he should be. I don't want it to stain anything here.</p><p>Saying that he turned around and went to his room followed by the snake.</p><p>- <em>Master.</em></p><p>Voldermort heard his snake address him somewhat concerned.</p><p>- <em>I notice something strange on you. Maybe you should rest.</em></p><p>- <em>I'm fine, Nagini. Physically at least.</em></p><p>The snake paid more attention to his words when he sat down on the desk chair in his room.</p><p>- <em>I think it was a mistake in my return spell. That damn worm must have put something wrong in the cauldron.</em></p><p>He did not bother to raise his voice and have someone listen to him. Even if that were the case, they would not understand the language he and his snake used, their beloved parsel.</p><p>- <em>What do you mean, master?</em></p><p>He got up and approached the snake, stroking the entire contour of its body.</p><p>- <em>I think I'm in love.</em></p><p>The snake was speechless. It was the first time since she had met him that she had heard him say those words.</p><p>- <em>It must be that something affected me when I used that kid's blood. I don't even know that woman, that little girl.</em></p><p>- <em>Master, that was not among your plans. He said he would leak into the ministry and Hogwarts to finish off the boy.</em></p><p>- <em>I know, Nagini! But I don't even like hurting those Muggles.</em></p><p>- <em>What do you plan to do now?</em></p><p>- <em>Now I must get away from my Death Eaters. I can't let them know this about me, they are already beginning to doubt me and think that something is happening to me.</em></p><p>Voldermort let Nagini out through the window and lay down on his bed. He wanted to sleep all day, because when he was sleeping he didn't think so that was the only time he forgot about that little girl. He knew just a few things about her through Harry Potter and his weak mind. She was barely a fourth year old calf but he knew she was bright and muggle-born.</p><p>He fell asleep with her in his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"If you focus on what you left behind, you will never be able to see what lies ahead."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«RATAT»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>In the headmaster's office Snape was telling him about the dark lord's new attitude. Dumbledore understood what had happened the first instant he heard his infiltrator.</p><p>- <em>So Tom is not behaving as before?</em></p><p>- <em>Yes. It is too weird, he does not seem to want to continue with his task.</em></p><p>- <em>It seems that the blood of our dear Harry has affected little Tom. He sure didn't have this in his plans.</em></p><p>- <em>What does it mean?</em></p><p>The director ignored him and smiled widely.</p><p>- <em>If you see something unusual about him again, do not hesitate to let me know.</em></p><p>Someone knocks on the door interrupting the conversation. Harry Potter walks through the door and Snape comes out saying goodbye to the headmaster.</p><p>- <em>Harry.</em></p><p>Dumbledore greets him happily and invites him to sit in a chair in front of his desk.</p><p>- <em>Professor, why did you want to see me?</em></p><p>- <em>Harry. Since Tom's return, do you feel something different in yourself?</em></p><p>- <em>Something different? I don't understand you sir.</em></p><p>In that conversation Dumbledore came out of doubt. It could be that they didn't have to face Voldermort as they knew him before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>🐍 🐍 🐍</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was in the library doing the work she had recently been given in potions class. This was about a written work of the love potion, better known as amortentia.</p><p>- <em>Herms, thank goodness you're here.</em></p><p>- <em>Harry? Where else would I be? To be the first day we have a lot of jobs and we should not trust or forget about them for the return of Voldermort.</em></p><p>- <em>I know, Herms. Thanks for worrying about me.</em></p><p>- <em>Harry. Of course I care about you, you are my best friend.</em></p><p>There were those two words that bothered Harry so much. He couldn't say exactly how long he felt that way about her but that didn't matter, he had to suppress his feelings since his best friend also felt the same. Although he was more stubborn not to admit his feelings.</p><p>Harry told her how weird Dumbledore was and the meeting he had had with him.</p><p>- <em>Then he told me that if I felt something strange in me,  should let him know. I do not know what he's talking about. I feel like always and this conversation has made me nervous.</em></p><p>- <em>It's okay, Harry. You know how the headmaster is. He probably only cared about you after the tournament.</em></p><p>- <em>Yes, it sure is.</em></p><p>Harry made an annoyed face at the pain in his head. It couldn't be. That pain that he felt for the first time in his first year and that he felt again in the cemetery.</p><p>- <em>Harry are you okay?</em></p><p>Hermione stood up and approached him holding his hands worried about his condition.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>More and more word spread among the Death Eaters that something strange was happening to their master and lord.</p><p>- <em>Seriously? I've never seen him refuse Muggle torture. Although his fun is always against blood traitors.</em></p><p>Antonin and Rodolphus spoke in low voices in fear that their lord or their serpent would hear them.</p><p>- <em>I heard that from Bella in a conversation with her sister.</em></p><p>- <em>Maybe he felt bad.</em></p><p>- <em>The dark lord has never felt bad. Unless he's getting weak.</em></p><p>A snake that had heard everything slipped through the buildings, returning to the room where its master rested.</p><p>Voldermort was sleeping comfortably in his bed but still dreaming he did not get rid of the girl. In an uncontrolled way he had gotten into the mind of his greatest enemy when he fell asleep and they were in the school library, facing the girl who made him lose his mind.</p><p>- <em>Harry are you okay?</em></p><p>He heard her sweet voice and stared at her, felt his hands against hers. He couldn't help but grab her hands back and get up to be at his height.</p><p>- <em>Curly haired girl.</em></p><p>Hermione put her hands in her hair and looked at him as if three eyes had popped out.</p><p>- <em>What are you talking about? Harry?</em></p><p>The girl watched him closely and looked directly into his eyes. He stared back at her, holding back the urge to throw himself on her and devour her lips. The desire was greater in him and he hugged her tightly, sinking his nose into her neck. She smelled of books and a faint smell of coffee, so he supposed that she had been locked in the library since very early, studying and working. That did nothing more than increase his desire for her.</p><p>Hermione hugged him back without understanding what was happening, when she felt a series of kisses rise from her collarbone, down her neck to her cheeks where they brushed against her lips.</p><p>At that moment Voldemort lost the strength of his body and everything turned black. When the light returned he found him on the room in the mansion.</p><p>- <em>Shit!</em></p><p>He punched the mattress, getting up quickly. He couldn't hold his heartbeat. Hee hadn't felt that way since he split his soul the last time. He felt like it was going to come out of his chest.</p><p>- <em>Master, you must listen to me.</em></p><p>He listened to his snake and looked towards the sale window, where did his beloved companion enter.</p><p>- <em>What's wrong, Nagini?</em></p><p>- <em>They are your Death Eaters, master. They begin to doubt some of your decisions.</em></p><p>- <em>Who of them?</em></p><p>- <em>Dolohov and the Lestrange couple.</em></p><p>- <em>It's okay, thanks for letting me know. I'll pay the doubtful ones a visit and then we'll move out of here.</em></p><p>- <em>Where are we going now?</em></p><p>- <em>To my house, I have to enjoy my inheritance in some way.</em></p><p>Voldemort came out with a smile on his face trying to appear normal. He had to punish those who talk too much, because if he allowed them to talk they would lose the respect he had earned all that time from his Death Eaters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“A true hero isn’t measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart.”</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>«HER»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>Hermione didn't dare speak to Harry. She tried to avoid it whenever she saw him in the distance. And all for that event in the library.<br/>They had never been so close, and she did not understand his friend's new attitude towards her. She was beginning to discover a feeling for Ron and Harry always seemed to support her with this new discovery. But now she was confused.</p><p>When he got closer to her she could see that their eyes changed color and even changed the way they looked at her. They looked at her with love, and desire? What had happened?<br/>She had so many questions to ask him and at one point he pulled away from her and ran off as if something was attacking him. She had worried a lot but not enough to go over and ask how he was. She needed time for that feeling of discomfort to evaporate.</p><p>- <em>Granger, what are you doing hiding there?</em></p><p>Draco Malfoy. Her number one enemy from the first moment she stepped onto school. He was her partner for the herbology work, she had made him wait for more than fifteen minutes.</p><p>- <em>Sorry. I've been busy with ...</em></p><p>What had she been busy with?</p><p>- <em>With a potions job.</em></p><p>Invented at the last minute. She didn't feel like explaining to the Slytherin.</p><p>- <em>Potions? If you need help, don't hesitate to ask an expert for help.</em></p><p>He pointed to himself with a sideways smile.</p><p>Draco Malfoy ... had he just offered her help?</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>In the mansion the cries of pain of the three wizards could be heard.<br/>Voldermort had been very angry to hear the rumors that had been born in just a few hours and his Death Eaters had to hear what would happen to them if they spoke of him in that way.</p><p>- <em>Sir, my master. I would never doubt you. I was just worried about you health. I would never leave you.</em></p><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was crawling on the ground trying to get to his feet but he kicked her away from him.</p><p>- <em>Come on, Nagini. You have to prepare the suitcase.</em></p><p>He left the battered Death Eaters sprawled on the ground writhing in pain, and they were passed out seconds later.</p><p>- <em>My lord, where should I go when I must see you?</em></p><p>Snape asked him once he stepped out of the room. He didn't stop and waved for him to follow.</p><p>- <em>To my mansion. But I want you to communicate to my followers not to contact me if it is not strictly necessary. I need to do something with which I need special reassurance.</em></p><p>- <em>So be it, sir.</em></p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Hermione finally took the courage to get close to her friend. They didn't have to bring up that conversation about what happened to them in the library and she didn't want to have to hide every time she saw him.</p><p>- <em>Harry.</em></p><p>- <em>Herms.</em></p><p>The girl sat next to him at the table, it was breakfast time and Ron was nowhere to be seen. It was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>- <em>I wanted to apologize to you. The last time we met, I lost control.</em></p><p>- <em>Did you lose control?</em></p><p>-<em> I think that's what Dumbledore was referring to. I literally lost control over myself.</em></p><p>- <em>What do you mean? Who took control of you?</em></p><p>- <em>Voldermort.</em></p><p>- <em>Why would he take control of you? And how do you get it?</em></p><p>- <em>I don't know and I don't know either.</em></p><p>- <em>You should tell Dumbledore.</em></p><p>- <em>No! I don't want to worry him.</em></p><p>- <em>But it is dangerous. It's a way for him to break into school and harm Muggle-borns.</em></p><p>- <em>You know what he wants to do. He was with you when he controlled me. What exactly did he do?</em></p><p>- <em>You don't remember anything?</em></p><p>- <em>I only remember the moment when I ran away. Well, and when I left you there alone.</em></p><p>At that moment she felt ashamed. She had been running from him because she thought he liked her and now she had learned that the one who did all this to her was the dark wizard they all feared.</p><p>- <em>H-He hugged me.</em></p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow not believing what he was hearing.</p><p>- <em>And then he kissed me on the neck.</em></p><p>She touched her neck down and then her cheek that was now flushed.</p><p>- <em>And my cheeks.</em></p><p>The boy jumped angrily from his chair.</p><p>- <em>Hermione Jean Granger. How could you have let you do that?</em></p><p>- <em>Harry! I thought it was you.</em></p><p>They both blushed and fell into an awkward silence. They looked away, unable to continue looking at each other until she got up ready to leave but a hand stopped her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“Can you feel the love tonight? You needn’t look too far. Stealing through the night’s uncertainties, love is where they are.”</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>«TLK»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>Hermione was ready to go and tell the headmaster what was happening to her friend but a hand stopped her when she got up and she returned her gaze to her friend who was still sitting.</p><p>- <em>Harry?</em></p><p>She noticed his eyes. It was the only point of difference she had found in whether she was speaking to his friend or to the most feared living dark wizard.<br/>His eyes were fiery red and the way he looked at her had changed. He looked at her with desire and anguish.</p><p>- <em>Voldermort?</em></p><p>She whispered something scared looking at the rest of the students, worried that someone else would realize that her friend was possessed by he-who-must-not-be-named himself.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Mansion of the dark lord</b></em><br/>Voldermort was walking around his properties with his snake. It had been a long time since he felt that way. In a way, he was glad to be alone and not continually watched by his Death Eaters. Being the most powerful and respected dark wizard was tiring.</p><p>- <em>My lord, what plans to make now?</em></p><p>His snake asked climbing on top of him.</p><p>- <em>Now I have to find some way to detach myself from the boy. His emotions are very cheesy and sentimental.</em></p><p>- <em>But it isn't what you really want to do?</em></p><p>- <em>You know me very well already, Nagini. I just want to see her and feel her in my arms again. I feel like I'm going crazy.</em></p><p>He stroked the snake from the head down.</p><p>- <em>Promise me that you will put me to my senses if I do something stupid. I don't feel like myself and it gets worse every day.</em></p><p>- <em>I promise, my lord.</em></p><p>His snake then left him alone, heading to hunt a tired animal or a clueless human.</p><p>He went up to his room to rest. Since he had returned his body felt heavier and more tired, he almost always had to rest and sleep. He did not understand what was happening to him. If he was tied to the boy he would soon kill, why did he feel that tie to the girl?</p><p>He fell asleep in a matter of seconds and found himself in the great hall of the school. Beside him he saw the girl for whom he lost all his senses. He didn't understand what she was saying until his name left those lips.</p><p>- <em>Voldermort?</em></p><p>He saw her somewhat concerned but his low instincts told him that he should push her away and away from all those eyes to do what he wanted since he had returned.</p><p>- <em>Curly hair girl.</em></p><p>She put her hands to her hair again, she looked somewhat annoyed. So she grabbed her hand and dragged him out of the room, away from prying eyes and into the boys' toilets where she locked them in a cubicle.</p><p>- <em>I already know who you are.</em></p><p>Saying that the girl took out her wand putting it on the boy's neck.<br/>Voldermort realized the fierceness she conveyed through her gaze and the bravery she showed by aiming at him like that. But it only brought out a laugh. Although he felt love for this little girl, it did not mean that he stopped seeing the Gryffindors as puppies.</p><p>- <em>Are you going to attack me? And what about your friend?</em></p><p>He saw the doubt in her gaze and took advantage of it to take the wand from her and wrap his arms around her, clasping her in a hug.</p><p>- <em>What do you do? Let go.</em></p><p>The girl fought against his embrace slapping her on the chest and pushing her by the shoulders but she didn't move an inch. He wouldn't let her take him away from him now that they were so close.</p><p>- <em>The last thing I want is to hurt you. Please don't push me away.</em></p><p>Hermione was instantly surprised. Was the dark lord begging her not to walk away from him?</p><p>- <em>What do you want of me? As you understand it is rare to be with my best friend like this.</em></p><p>- <em>You're absolutely right, curly. I look forward to having you like this, in my arms, in my real body.</em></p><p>The girl stopped moving but did not return the hug. If he couldn't break physical contact, at least she'd get the truth out of him.</p><p>- <em>Since we are going to see each other a lot, from what I have a feeling. We are going to put some rules. First, do not call me curly haired girl, nor curly nor rarer variants still. My name is Hermione. And second, what are you looking for? what do you want of me?</em></p><p>-  <em>The first one I think is impossible. I love your curly and unruly hair.</em></p><p>He stroked her hair and crouched down at her neck.<br/>In another situation Hermione would feel ticklish and struggle to pull away. Now she felt a warmth in every piece of skin that he touched or where he breathed or kissed.</p><p>- <em>And to the second I have an answer. I want to see you, really. And feel you and own you.</em></p><p>The girl did not answer him as she was too busy trying to compose herself and stay on her feet. He had started to kiss her on the neck and his hands were touching her everywhere causing a heat to dominate her entire body.</p><p>From one moment to the next they met each other's eyes and their lips were approaching each other's with desire. It was not known who started the first movement but they both had their first kiss, short and the next one was more passionate. Just rubs and caresses against the mouth of the other. When they ran out of air to breathe they parted.</p><p>They held each other for a moment. The girl did not dare to open her eyes for fear that they no longer saw him there, and he felt that he was losing control of his body.</p><p>- <em>Talk to Severus if you want to see me. He will help you.</em></p><p>With that everything went black for Voldermort and when he woke up he found himself in his room. Cursing for the little time he could control that weak child.<br/>But happy to have tasted a little of his beloved. He brought his fingers to his lips, caressing the area with which he had tasted it.</p><p>Not very attentive to his surroundings, he did not see his snake looking at him somewhat worried and that was already forming her plan to return the dark lord to his true self.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Because when I look at you, I can feel it. And I look at you and I’m home.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«FN»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>This time when his friend came to be himself again, it was Hermione who ran off embarrassed for having been carried away by her instincts and the desire that was being born in her.</p><p>She didn't have time to ask herself stupid questions, she had to go to class and excel to earn the respect of her teachers. She couldn't let this affect her surrender in studies. They were just about to enter fifth year the following year and this year should end as it began, with excellence marks.</p><p>But even if that was repeated in her mind, she couldn't be attentive to Professor Snape who was now imparting potions to her, nor to her friends who seemed concerned about her. She was just wondering why Voldermort had mentioned Snape to her if she wanted to see him, was she actually right? Was Snape a traitor?</p><p>Another question that ran through her head was how she had been able to fall so easily at his feet, he was a classist and anti-Muggle assassin in his seventies. She was the last profile of a girl that the dark lord would like and every time they saw each other, rarely twice, it was with his best friend who she actually kissed and caressed.</p><p>Those unanswered questions did not let her live but she knew exactly what she had to do and who to turn to in order to clear her conscience.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy </em></b><b><em>Manor</em></b><br/>In total, five Death Eaters had been gathered, including the Lestrange couple, the Malfoy couple, and Severus Snape to the great hall of the mansion. No one knew who had brought them together or why they were all there.</p><p>- <em>Has the master called us?</em></p><p>The first to ask was her biggest fan, Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>- <em>I'm not very sure, who has summoned us is his snake.</em></p><p>- <em>His snake? Now the lord can't meet us?</em></p><p>Rodolphus dropped the question mockingly and it annoyed his wife who hit him from behind.</p><p>- <em>You better address your lord and his snake with respect. If he listens to you, we can end up like last time.</em></p><p>- <em>That, Ro. They told me that you ended up biting into dust.</em></p><p>Lucius Malfoy made fun of his sister-in-law's partner, when he wasn't the one being punished he felt too good.<br/>Rodolphus was going to complain but a huge snake appeared through the door and straight up it reached the table where she climbed up on its legs and stared at the Death Eaters.</p><p>The Death Eaters stared at the serpent, wondering why they had been called there by her and how they were going to communicate if none were Slytherin heirs to know the Parseltongue.</p><p>- <em>Hey, I'm late.</em></p><p>Antonin Dolohov walks through the door apologizing to the snake and everyone looks at him impatiently for him to explain.</p><p>- <em>Nagini is our master's snake, she communicated with me because she wanted me to be the one to tell you her concern.</em></p><p>- <em>Couldn't you do it yourself? She's a bit scary just looking into my eyes, it seems like she's going to throw herself at me at any moment.</em></p><p>Rodolphus complained without looking away from the snake and grinning. Antonin laughed.</p><p>- <em>That's because you're the last one she likes here.</em></p><p>- <em>Stop nonsense and tell us why we are here.</em></p><p>This time Narcissa Malfoy spoke, already angered by the childish attitude of those who are her companions.</p><p>- Nagini contacted me to convey her concern for the master. She did not give me details of what is happening to him but she has left us a mission to make him returns, now for real.</p><p>Antonin explained the plan the snake had had and each one had a different reaction.</p><p>Bellatrix jumped up happily, while her husband got up worried. The Malfoy couple did not show their concern openly and Snape was unmoved by the revelation.</p><p>- <em>Does that mean there will be two of him?</em></p><p>Rodolphus was the first to show his concern as his wife jumped happily beside him.</p><p>- <em>No. According to Nagini, the new master would only have to absorb the piece of soul that this returned one carries.</em></p><p>- <em>This does not convince me! The lord entrusted the cup to the Lestranges. If it disappears or something happens to it, it will be our fault. Who stops him if he decides to kill us all?</em></p><p>- <em>Nagini has already promised to speak to the new master to get us promoted on his trust list. Sure, if we carry out the mission successfully.</em></p><p>Nagini went around the table looking at all the Death Eaters and then got out of the room. She must return to her current master if she did not want him to discover her.<br/>It hurts to do things behind his back but she had promised to save him from himself. And she didn't have enough power, so she had nothing left to do but bring back her true master.</p><p>- <em>God, what a damn thing.</em></p><p>Rodolphus sighed calmly once the snake disappeared. They all relaxed when they saw her actually leave, Nagini had a much higher rank than them and had a very bad temper so they had to go with three eyes if they did not want to be eaten by their master's snake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>“<b><em>The very things that hold you down are going to lift you up.”</em></b><br/><em>«DUM»</em></p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>It didn't take long for Severus Snape to head over to the headmaster's office to tell him of the new developments at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>- <em>If what you tell me is true, Severus, we are lucky on our side.</em></p><p>- <em>Why do you say it, sir? The Death Eaters are planning for the piece of the soul that Voldermort kept in Helga Hufflepuff's cup to return to absorb the one who returned in the Triwizard Tournament.</em></p><p>- <em>Of course we can't allow that, Severus. If it's true that Tom can feel love, it's the best thing that could have happened to us in this war. If we put him on our side he will absorb the pieces of soul that he once abandoned and the Tom who is incapable of loving and empathy will cease to exist.</em></p><p>- <em>But how do we stop them?</em></p><p>- <em>Who did you say was the person for whom Tom feels love?</em></p><p>- <em>I don't know, Nagini didn't give many details.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't worry. We can talk to himself, don't you remember who the other piece of the union is?</em></p><p>Severus stared at him for a few seconds and denied coming to the same conclusion as him.</p><p>- <em>Potter? Are you going to use that kid again?</em></p><p>- <em>That kid, Snape, is our only option to save Tom and the world.</em></p><p>Snape decided to leave the office somewhat uneasy about the promise he had made to Lily before he died. He was nothing to that boy, he didn't even feel some affection for him but he didn't want to break his word towards the only person he loved.</p><p>The potions teacher came out in his thoughts and with that haste with which he was characterized that he did not realize that a Gryffindor girl was hiding behind the door somewhat distressed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>«Voldermort can feel love. Voldermort has changed. Why can't I let them finish him? I feel like it's too personal, I don't want him to stop being that way with me. Nor stop seeing him.»</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hermione thought to herself and changed the idea of talking to the headmaster to talking to her new and just-known friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mansion of the dark lord</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Voldermort walked through his properties happily. It had been a long time since he sat on the refreshing grass to look up at the sky. It wasn't until he had done it again that he had realized that he had missed it.</p><p>- <em>Nagini, I thought I would collect my horcruxes and keep them myself.</em></p><p>Nagini looked at her lord in concern.</p><p>- Why, my lord<em>? Do you plan to use them?</em></p><p>Voldermort stared at her and spoke seriously.</p><p>- <em>My dear friend. I know I told you to act if you noticed something strange about me but you don't have to. I feel happier than ever.</em></p><p>The snake moved uneasily, which he noticed but ignored as it made its way out. Casting a glamor spell on himself he walked to the nearby Muggle town, where he would have grown up if his parents had been more aware of their actions.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Hermione headed for her potions teacher's office. Voldermort had told him that if he needed to see him again he should go to him. For something would have said that, his teacher must know how to contact him.</p><p>- <em>Miss Granger. I hope you don't come here because of the mark I gave you on the love potion job. It is the right mark and the one you deserved.</em></p><p>- <em>No sir. I'm not here for that, although you know that job was perfect.</em></p><p>- <em>Miss Granger, you made the biggest mistake in your work. You told me that amortentia was capable of simulating the feeling of love but you never specified what the potion actually causes. I should have dropped it to five points for the clumsiness and yet I was benevolent merely taking one point off it.</em></p><p>- <em>Of course I specified what it causes. The potion can simulate love but its only result is an obsession in the person.</em></p><p>- <em>Of course. But what is the difference between being obsessed and being in love?</em></p><p>Hermione didn't follow the conversation. He had bundled her up as usual to annoy her and had forgotten why she had really gone to his office.<br/>Without preamble, she gave him a determined look and dared to tell him what had happened to the dark lord.</p><p>- <em>Are you telling me you've been communicating with him through Potter?</em></p><p>She nodded and went on with her plan.</p><p>- <em>I must see him. He will not do anything to me, as you have noticed he has changed and if he wanted to hurt me he would have already done so.</em></p><p>- <em>So you want to take advantage of those feelings blooming in the dark lord for your cause? How little Gryffindor of you.</em></p><p>- <em>Are you going to help me or</em> <em>not?</em></p><p>Snape didn't reject her right away. If he sent that girl, Lily's boy wouldn't have to meddle and he liked that.</p><p>He had no choice but to accept.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>Nagini had taken advantage of her lord's absence to address Bellatrix and warn her of her master's recent mania. Retrieve his horcruxes.</p><p>Bellatrix was surprised to hear a woman's voice in her mind. Nagini was like a treasure to her lord. That he was now heading towards her like this and that she could be alone with the snake was another sign that her master was not well.</p><p>- <em>Take it easy, Nagini. We will launch our mission tonight.</em></p><p>So the snake left leaving a worried Bellatrix after so long. If their mission did not go well, they could give their heads for lost.</p><p>- <em>Ro!</em></p><p>She called her husband who was playing with a muggle gossip. She cast an explosion spell at the thing they called television and her husband got up angrily.</p><p>- <em>What are you doing Bella? I was watching TV. I was thinking that when we revolt these filthy Muggles we can turn them into entertainment clowns. They don't do it bad at all.</em></p><p>- <em>Shut up, Ro! We have to launch the mission. The Lord begins to doubt us.</em></p><p>With that statement, Rodolphus' face changed to a more serious one and he looked at his wife nodding. Today his lord would be back, the real one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’d rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«POC»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>12 Grimmauld Place</b></em><br/>Sirius Black stormed out of the meeting with the Order. Voldermort seemed to have changed and they wanted to take advantage of the situation, so far he agreed. But they wanted to use Harry, his godson. The only family he had left, or at least he cared about. He couldn't allow this to happen. If something got out of control he would lose him too.</p><p>He headed towards his room with the intention of relaxing but found his house elf there.</p><p>- <em>Kreacher! How many times have I told you not to come into my room?</em></p><p>His elf was actually the elf of the Black family, he remained faithful to his blood family and its ideals.</p><p>- <em>Kreacher is sorry.</em></p><p>As always the elf added something else whispering.</p><p>- <em>Not really.</em></p><p>He did not bother, he was already used to his mania and knew very well that the elf was still faithful to his brother, Regulus.</p><p>- <em>I'll go for a walk. Don't even think about coming here again.</em></p><p>He took his jacket where he had his money. He should not leave there, he was always locked up because many people kept thinking that he had betrayed the Potters and the Order, also that he was a ruthless Muggle killer.<br/>But that day he had had enough, he needed a drink.</p><p>- <em>Of course.</em></p><p>This time he whispered something that threw him off a bit but he ignored.</p><p>- <em>Toujours pur!</em></p><p>The motto of the family he had abandoned.</p><p>The painting of his mother, hanging in the middle of the great room, laughed as he walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>In some motel near Islington</em></b><br/>He had already located the leisure places that he could visit in the muggle city. If he couldn't be seen by other magicians, at least he had the relief of being able to relate to other people. Of course this had not been transferred to any of the Order in fear of being banned from his only leisure. He had been trapped for a long time and unfairly, he deserved something like that.</p><p>He walked into the motel and sat down at the first free seat at the bar. As he sat down, a beautiful black-haired woman approached him.</p><p>- <em>Would you invite me for a drink?</em></p><p>He smirked at her, he didn't have to deprive himself of pleasure that night.</p><p>- <em>Of course, what does this beautiful lady want?</em></p><p>In less than half an hour Sirius began to feel somewhat dizzy and drunk, perhaps he had overdone the drinks.</p><p>He was distracted when he felt a sweet whisper in his ear.</p><p>- <em>Do you want to go up to a room?</em></p><p>He was not able to refuse with the gaze that the beautiful woman was giving him. He let her take his hand and lead him into one of the upstairs rooms.</p><p>The girl played music from a record player that rested on the dresser and began to dance for him. She grabbed his hand inviting him to dance and he did not refuse. He approached the girl feeling her closer to his body.</p><p>Sirius was so drunk and dizzy that he didn't see the woman stick a razor at his chest until he felt excruciating pain and heard the drops of his own blood fall to the ground.</p><p>- <em>Traitors always get what they deserve.</em></p><p>Sirius did not have time to defend himself or move to safety, he coughed blood and his eyes closed little by little, remaining in the total darkness.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>12 Grimmauld Place</b></em><br/><em><b>Five hours ago</b></em><br/>The Lestrange and Malfoy couples were in front of the house that belonged to the Black ancestors, discussing the details of the plan.</p><p>- <em>Cissy, if anyone can come in, it's us.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't you think Sirius would</em><em> have protected the house from us?</em></p><p>- <em>Why would the blood traitor do that? Also, if he has protected it, it has been against Death Eaters.</em></p><p>Lucius got in the way of the sisters' conversation.</p><p>- <em>Narcissa isn't going in there alone.</em></p><p>- <em>Why? She is the only Black here who has not pledged allegiance to the dark lord, at least not physically. The house will recognize her as the Black that her blood shows.</em></p><p>- <em>No, I forbid it! It is too dangerous.</em></p><p>
  <em>- </em>
  <em>And what are you going to expect? Are you going to wait for the master to torture us or kill us? This is a golden opportunity to be his closest followers.</em>
</p><p>- <em>She's right, Lucius. I'll go in there and get his blood to return the dark lord.</em></p><p>Narcissa ignored her husband's claims and tried to appear inside the house, her attempt being successful. She found herself in front of the painting of her aunt Walburga.</p><p>- <em>Narcissa! What a surprise, finally a real Black.</em></p><p>Her aunt started laughing and she chose to hide in the kitchen when she heard noises on the stairs. There she met a house elf.</p><p>- <em>Narcissa Malfoy. A pureblood of the Black family.</em></p><p>The elf spoke to her and she looked worriedly down the corridor for anyone to approach. The elf also whispered to him.</p><p>- <em>And a Black who does not betray blood.</em></p><p>- <em>Elf, where is your master?</em></p><p>She asked in a low whisper so they wouldn't hear her.</p><p>- <em>Kreacher only serves in this house because he is faithful to the Blacks, not to any traitor to the blood.</em></p><p>He added in a whisper.</p><p>- <em>Of course not.</em></p><p>- <em>Are you going to answer me or not!?</em></p><p>Narcissa lost the stability with which she entered when listening to the elf.</p><p>- <em>The traitor is in a meeting with the other traitors.</em></p><p>- <em>So here they meet? How can they use the house of my ancestors in this way?</em></p><p>She was a little annoyed to learn that those traitors used that house to go against her blood but she returned to her purpose.</p><p>- <em>Kreacher, is your master alone at any time of the day?</em></p><p>- <em>He goes out a few times, and comes back smelling of alcohol and in a very bad mood. Kreacher believes that he usually hangs out with Muggles, Kreacher found this ticket in one of his pockets.</em></p><p>The elf gave him a ticket with little grace, it put the name of the place and its location. It would be more than enough.</p><p>Narcissa didn't bother to continue listening to the elf and left the house appearing outside where the rest were waiting. Bellatrix approached her somewhat disappointed.</p><p>- <em>Already? Nothing has happened?</em></p><p>- <em>I can't kill him there. The house is full of Dumbledore followers.</em></p><p>- <em>What!?</em></p><p>Bellatrix's scream was heard throughout the street and her sister silenced her by showing her the motel information.</p><p>- <em>We better leave the dispute about that for later. Here we can find him without reinforcements around him.</em></p><p>It didn't take them too long to get to the place and get rid of the owners. Even if it was only to impersonate them with the polyjuice potion.</p><p>- <em>Bella, you can't kill them. We have to impersonate them.</em></p><p>Her husband scolded her and she stuck her tongue out at him disinterestedly.</p><p>- <em>I'll pretend to be the girl, I'll get close enough to him for us to go up to one of the rooms.</em></p><p>- <em>What? Not! You are not going to flirt with a blood traitor. I forbid it!</em></p><p>- <em>Ro. I'm not going to flirt with him, I'm going to kill him. Have you heard anything about the plan?</em></p><p>Bellatrix approached her husband insinuatingly and he launched himself into her mouth giving her a long kiss. Lucius got in the way with a disgusted face.</p><p>- <em>Can you let that for later? Now think about the most important one, how do we know that he will come today?</em></p><p>- <em>Kreacher told me he usually comes to this place. It will be because he does it very often.</em></p><p>- <em>Uh, show time!</em></p><p>Bellatrix screamed and Rodolphus followed closely behind.</p><p>- <em>Okay, but I'm not going away from you. If I see him getting too close to you I'll throw an Avada at him.</em></p><p>- <em>Rodolphus, we need his warm blood.</em></p><p>Bellatrix scolded him and between the couple's games and jokes the bar began to fill up.</p><p>- <em>Hey, sweetie.</em></p><p>A boy approached Bellatrix with clear intentions.</p><p>- <em>You, get out of here.</em></p><p>She was about to throw a cruciatus at him when she saw her prey walk through the door.</p><p>It was not difficult for her to get close to him and insinuate herself. Nor does it go up to one of the rooms. When she wanted to realize she had him where she wanted and she stuck the knife in his chest laughing like crazy.</p><p>- <em>Traitors always get what they deserve.</em></p><p>Rodolphus, Narcissa, and Lucius walked through the door as she took the cup and placed it under Sirius's chest to fill it with his blood.</p><p>- <em>Ro, you have passed. He could hardly walk. What have you put in the drinks?</em></p><p>- <em>Some sleeping potion. I couldn't see how he would come up to you and kiss you.</em></p><p>Bellatrix laughed out loud and hugged him happily. Her plan was almost over and successful.</p><p>- <em>What do we do now?</em></p><p>Before anyone responded to Narcissa, a 19-year-old Tom Riddle appeared in front of the glass with an unfriendly face. It did not appear to be flesh and blood but a ghost.</p><p>- <em>Who are you?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>“How do you spell love? You don’t spell love. You feel it.”</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>«WTP»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>Snape had directed his student to his chambers where he had possession of a fireplace.</p><p>- <em>What should I say to get to him?</em></p><p>- <em>You have to say 'Riddle Manor'.</em></p><p>- <em>I thought the dark lord had abandoned his muggle origins.</em></p><p>- <em>That does not mean that this mansion is recognized as such, the lord cannot change his origins even if he can get a nickname.</em></p><p>Hermione nodded understanding and went into the fireplace picking up a handful of fluo powder. She sighed heavily and threw it to her feet.</p><p>- <em>Riddle Mansion.</em></p><p> </p><p><em><b>Mansion of the dark lord</b></em><br/>Nagini moved nervously through the gardens of the mansion waiting for the arrival of her master, who was spending more time in that muggle town.<br/>Moving her tongue she smelled an unknown aroma, it came from inside the mansion. She crept inside and with the intention of attacking any stranger, but when she saw the newcomer she was surprised.</p><p>Hermione found herself engulfed in a large hall that had huge stairs leading to what she assumed would lead to the bedrooms.<br/>She was not expected to be greeted by Voldermort's snake so she felt somewhat unsafe there alone. She did not want to get close to her, she only looked at her huge mouth and thought that with her size she could eat her without any problem.</p><p>Fortunately, the owner of the house entered through the front door and was surprised to see his friend with his lover.<br/>The girl did not move from her place scared to be physically with he-who-must-not-be-named and his snake. She was afraid to move and be eaten or grabbed by another. The dark lord looked like a snake too, he didn't have to crawl on the ground to notice it. He wore a robe larger than him, in his face he had two holes stretched out simulating the nose of a snake and he had almost no hair. Hermione knew she shouldn't judge by his physical appearance but the truth is that her fear was largely due to the unhuman appearance that Voldermort now had.</p><p>The girl could breathe a little when he communicated with the snake in Parseltongue causing her to leave them alone.</p><p>- <em>I didn't think I was going to see you so soon again.</em></p><p>He offered her a hand to help her out of the fireplace but the girl looked somewhat hesitant to come out. He lowered his hand, giving her room and pointing out.</p><p>- <em>I don't think you came just to stand there.</em></p><p>The girl came out trying to keep her distance with him and with one hand near her wand still afraid of how explosive the dark lord could be.</p><p>- <em>We have to talk, I'm not here for leisure.</em></p><p>- <em>I thought you were coming to see me.</em></p><p>They both sat on a sofa in what looked like a tea room at one side of the great room. She tried not to sit too close to him.</p><p>- <em>Vipsi.</em></p><p>He called out to someone and in a second a house elf appeared in front of them.</p><p>- <em>Please make a honey tea for Miss Granger and me.</em></p><p>The elf disappeared after nodding and she turned somewhat indignantly towards her companion.</p><p>- <em>How can you have elves enslaved? Also, what happened to the curly name?</em></p><p>He leaned closer to her face and for some reason Hermione held her breath nervously.</p><p>- <em>Have you ever tried to free an elf? They start to cry and despise themselves because, according to them, they have not done their job correctly.</em></p><p>He grabbed her hand to which she was surprised. His hand was cold and larger than hers but his touch and touch did not seem unpleasant.</p><p>Without letting go of her hand, Voldermort grabbed a lock of her hair that fell across her forehead, bringing it to his lips and giving her a kiss.</p><p>- <em>And about your hair, I thought I heard the last time that you didn't like me calling you that.</em></p><p>- <em>Yes, but I thought you didn't care that I didn't like it.</em></p><p>- <em>I care about everything that comes from you.</em></p><p>Hermione bit her lower lip nervously, she was losing track of the conversation with all his details towards her. For a moment she forgot what she had gone to and asked his openly, not caring that it was the dark lord herself.</p><p>- <em>Why do you look like this? From what I heard from Harry, you were normal before.</em></p><p>The house elf appeared, setting their tea on the table and Hermione waited more anxiously than she expected for an answer.</p><p>- <em>Haven't you heard that playing with fire is dangerous? Some decisions from my past have made me what I am today. I know that I am horrendous for a girl as beautiful as you but I feel that this love grows every day.</em></p><p>- <em>You know I'm a Muggle-born, right?</em></p><p>- <em>That stopped mattering to me, I don't know when but I know that now I don't care. You are the most magnificent and exceptional witch I have ever met, and I have lived long.</em></p><p>The girl then decided. She didn't care about his appearance, she didn't even think about her friends, or school, or Dumbledore, she didn't think of anyone. Only in them two.</p><p>He approached her closing his eyes and breaking the little space that had been left when he approached her. So he gave her the first kiss they would ever really have.</p><p>This kiss was not as passionate as the previous one they had but she could feel that both of them put their soul into the kiss. Without fear she approached, brushing her knees with his and parted his lips, watching him closely.</p><p>- <em>I have seen many Voldermorts since I was in the wizarding world. But none as beautiful as the one I see in front of me now.</em></p><p>Voldermort was about to come over to give her his second kiss but she put a hand on his chest pushing him away.</p><p>- <em>Can anyone hear us here?</em></p><p>Hermione asked seriously and he laughed hugging her and sticking her to his chest.</p><p>- <em>What do you want to do, curly?</em></p><p>That accusation with ulterior motives made her blush but she broke away hitting him on the chest.</p><p>- <em>This is serious.</em></p><p>- <em>No one can hear us.</em></p><p>- <em>Not even your snake?</em></p><p>- <em>Nagini? I know you have not started on the right foot but she is my only friend and confidant.</em></p><p>- <em>Even Nagini. I don't want anyone to listen to us.</em></p><p>- <em>My dear friend will be walking around the mansion looking for cats or rats to eat.</em></p><p>Hermione nodded and proceeded to tell him everything she had heard from Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“If watching is all you’re gonna do, then you’re gonna watch your life go by without ya.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«THOND»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b><em>In some motel near Islington</em></b><br/>Tom Riddle stared at Helga Hufflepuff's cup lying on the floor. He didn't recognize any of those who called themselves his Death Eaters but had brought him back for some reason. He did not remember beyond that moment when he divided his soul and now he was in the future having to deal with his new state.</p><p>- <em>So, is someone going to explain to me what I'm doing here?</em></p><p>- <em>My lord, I will explain in detail.</em></p><p>A girl with black hair almost threw herself to his feet to kiss them but he pulled away somewhat disgusted nodding his head waiting for her explanation.</p><p>She began her explanation with the most recent events in his life, which he did not remember but nothing made sense if he thought about it.</p><p>- <em>You say that I used the blood of that child for my return? Something must have affected the body that created my other self.</em></p><p>- <em>My lord, are you feeling well? Nagini feared that the effect of this would reach your soul completely.</em></p><p>- <em>I feel like always, I don't have to be questioned by a stupid Death Eater! Here I will show you. Have you brought the snake's venom?</em></p><p>Everyone nodded in fear of angering the teenage Voldermort and receiving punishment.</p><p>Narcissa approached the cup pouring the poison completely into it.</p><p>- <em>Bring a muggle downstairs, we have a special drink for him.</em></p><p>Bellatrix smiled happily to finally have her lord back. By giving the Muggle the blood of a pureblood wizard to drink and pouring venom from the snake, her master would return after the death of the one who drank from the cup.</p><p>- <em>You! Make an imperio on him and make him drink from the cup!</em></p><p>Tom pointed to Rodolphus who followed his orders without hesitation. He had brought a second dark lord back to his world.</p><p>- <em>How good this feels.</em></p><p>They all smiled relieved to see their lord happy.</p><p>- <em>Now I want you to tell me that prophecy in which a child would be my downfall.</em></p><p>Again Bellatrix brought her young lord up to speed, and almost regretted it in the end.</p><p>- <em>You say we don't know the full prophecy ?!</em></p><p>That pissed off Tom who almost looked like he wanted to throw himself at Bellatrix as if she were to blame for all his ills.</p><p>Rodolphus intervened before losing his wife.</p><p>- <em>Sir, your Death Eater only heard half of the prophecy. But you never seemed to care.</em></p><p>- <em>Well now I do. I want that prophecy in my hands.</em></p><p>With a very angry dark lord they left the motel leaving a murdered Sirius Black on the ground, next to the body of a muggle. Again his lord chose Malfoy Manor as his base.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Mansion of the dark lord</b></em><br/>Voldermort was laughing openly in front of Hermione, who was shocked to see him laugh. She believed him incapable of doing it too.</p><p>She didn't want to be the one to stop him so she waited until he stopped laughing on his own.</p><p>- <em>You say that Nagini is going to bring the soul that I put in Helga's cup?</em></p><p>He finally asked when he stopped laughing.</p><p>- <em>Yes, I don't know what makes you laugh so much.</em></p><p>- <em>You wouldn't understand. I laugh at how cunning my partner is. It's partly my fault for letting her know, that's our emergency plan.</em></p><p>- <em>What are you talking about?</em></p><p>- <em>Twice, not once but twice I had to hide in Albania without any help. Do you think I would have no plan in case it happened again?</em></p><p>- <em>So Nagini was just following your orders?</em></p><p>- <em>Of course. Nagini is my partner, she would never betray me.</em></p><p>Hermione almost felt jealous when she saw how close he was with that snake and everything they had shared but she pushed that feeling away for later.</p><p>- <em>And your Death Eaters? What will you do if they return your other self?</em></p><p>- <em>Absorb it.</em></p><p>He said it like it was something he did every day but she was still restless.</p><p>- <em>But he's you.</em></p><p>The girl didn't realize the obviousness she said until it came out of her mouth. She blushed a little at how stupid she must have looked.</p><p>- <em>I mean he's the dark lord ... like you.</em></p><p>- <em>Curly, do you think a younger version than me could handle me? He is me but younger, with less experience in magic and fighting.</em></p><p>That reassured Hermione a bit, it made sense but she still felt a nervousness run through her stomach weighing in what would happen if he didn't win.</p><p>- <em>We better rest.</em></p><p>Once they finished their tea, he invited her to spend the night with him, which made her blush and turn away from him.</p><p>- <em>I-I don't think our relationship ...</em></p><p>He gave another laugh and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs to a very large room.</p><p>- <em>This will be your room when you stay here. You can use it when you want, you are free.</em></p><p>- <em>Are you giving me a room in your house?</em></p><p>- <em>I like to see you here and comfortable, so I do not see anything bad.</em></p><p>So Voldermort left her alone in the room and he went to his own room. They both slept that night knowing that one was close to the other.</p><p>Neither noticed the snake's absence.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>Young Voldermort drank from his wine glass staring at the snake that had presented herself at the mansion. According his followers Nagini was much more to him so he was curious about her.</p><p>- <em>My master, I knew I would see you again.</em></p><p>The serpent spoke to him in Parseltongue and he responded kindly.</p><p>- <em>Nagini, as you will notice I am not the master you knew. I don't know you either and I need you to show that you are faithful to me.</em></p><p>She approached him with the intention of climbing on his shoulders as she always did but he stopped her with a wave of his hand.</p><p>- <em>Will you understand that not just any snake can be my partner?</em></p><p>- <em>As you wish sir. I will show you that I am more than that to you. What do you need me to do?</em></p><p>He grinned as he sipped his glass.</p><p>- <em>I want you to filter into the ministry to find the prophecy that unites me with that boy.</em></p><p>Nagini did not hesitate to leave the place ready to get that prophecy that her master needed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You must not let anyone define your limits because of where you come from. Your only limit is your soul.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«RATAT»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Harry was heading to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. According to his teacher, McGonagall, the director made him call with extreme urgency. He had never called him in such a hurry and worry could get him.</p><p>Somewhat nervous, he entered the office after knocking on the door and realizing that the director was inside.</p><p>- <em>Harry, sit down. I have something to tell you that you may not receive too well.</em></p><p>The boy sat in the chair in front of the director's desk and looked at him waiting for an explanation.</p><p>- <em>Yesterday the Order had a meeting to discuss the matter of your union with Voldermort. Some members wanted to use it to attract him but others, like Sirius, objected to this.</em></p><p>- <em>Sir, you know I agree. If we can use this damn union for our good, I will let myself be used.</em></p><p>- <em>I didn't bring you for that, Harry. Apparently Sirius hasn't appeared in Grimmauld Place since last night.</em></p><p>- <em>Perhaps he need meditation time, sir.</em></p><p>- <em>I hope that's it, boy. For now I must inform you that your participation is no longer necessary</em>.</p><p>- <em>Why? Didn't you just say that I would be of help to you by my union with Voldermort?</em></p><p>- <em>Yes, but there is someone who has been moving behind our backs.</em></p><p>The headmaster waved his hands and Professor Snape walked through the door with a not-so-pleasant face, as always.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Mansion of the dark lord</em></b><br/>Hermione stood up with a yawn between her lips. She had never rested so well, considering that the dark lord slept just a doorway away from her.<br/>She got up from the bed remaining sitting on the edge of it. She had no idea what to do now, she should go back to Hogwarts for her classes in the afternoon and not fall behind the rest of the students.</p><p>With that idea in mind someone entered the bedroom door.</p><p>- <em>Good Morning.</em></p><p>Voldermort greeted her with a smile. She didn't think the most powerful dark wizard in history would wake up in a good mood and with a smile in the morning.</p><p>- <em>Hi, I think I should go back to school.</em></p><p>She greeted the wizard back and reported her early return to Hogwarts. Which he did not take too well.</p><p>- <em>You don't have to come back today. We can go on a date and eat something out.</em></p><p>- <em>Like a date? Have you ever been on a date?</em></p><p>That question offended Voldermort a bit, who raised an eyebrow showing his displeasure.</p><p>- <em>Who do you think I am?</em></p><p>- <em>I'm sorry, I never imagined you, of everyone, having a date.</em></p><p>- <em>Miss, you just offended me. And you only have one way to earn forgiveness.</em></p><p>- <em>How?</em></p><p>- <em>On a date for little Hangleton.</em></p><p>- <em>The little village where only Muggles live? How can you go unnoticed like this?</em></p><p>She pointed him up and down because of his unhuman appearance.</p><p>He made a movement with his hand changing his serpentine aspect to that of his human self using magic without a wand.<br/>Hermione looked at him surprised, so he looked even handsome. Her saliva almost fell when she opened her mouth in amazement making the man laugh.</p><p>- <em>Well, you have no more excuses to have a date with me. I give you twenty minutes to prepare.</em></p><p>Voldermort left the room leaving her privacy to fix herself.<br/>Hermione still hadn't come out of astonishment, if he could see himself like this why didn't he look like that all the time?</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Malfoy Manor</b></em><br/>Tom was somewhat unhappy with the snake. He had dared to come without the prophecy and bad hurt. He didn't know if he was unhappy about her failed mission or seeing her this bad.</p><p>- <em>Are you telling me that the prophecy protected itself?</em></p><p>He got up from the chair by his desk and paced the room, thinking about his next move.</p><p>- <em>That means that the prophecy can only be taken by the people mentioned in it. And there are only two of them left. The Potter boy and me.</em></p><p>He spoke aloud so that his snake would hear him.</p><p>- <em>And I'm out. I don't want anyone to find out that I am here and have fewer horcruxes left.</em></p><p>He turned to Nagini and pointed his finger at her, happy to have her by his side for the first time.</p><p>- <em>You said that I have a kind of union with the boy, right?</em></p><p>She hissed in agreement and understood where her master's next plan was headed.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>Harry was at the owlery writing a letter to his friend. Neither the headmaster nor Snape allowed him to go after her and after getting angry at his potions teacher, he got him to promise that he would send her that letter.<br/>He needed to know that Hermione was okay, it was all because of him. If he were not her friend, the dark lord would not have noticed her.</p><p>- <em>Done?</em></p><p>Snape's voice distracted him and, writing the last sentence of the letter, he turned to him, holding it in his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Do not be followed by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«ALLAD»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>On the streets of little Hangleton</b></em><br/>Hermione stared in amazement at the strange situation she had gotten into. At her side was no one but the dark lord himself. What amazed her most was the ease with which he walked around and watched the families out shopping.</p><p>A small market had started that day and the most normal thing was the noise, the happiness of those families and above all utensils, clothes, food and more things of Muggle origin.</p><p>Voldermort turned to her and pointed to a clothing stall where they sold hats. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged her to the stall in a hurry.</p><p>- <em>Look, this one would always look great on you.</em></p><p>He said picking up the hat and putting it on his head.<br/>She laughed shaking her head, it was a ridiculous hat.</p><p>- <em>Don't try to play.</em></p><p>Then the girl grabbed another more hideous hat and put it on him in revenge form.</p><p>- <em>And that? So that we go to game?</em></p><p>She nodded and they both laughed. The joke went so far that Voldermort bought both hats to continue his date with them on.</p><p>- <em>So we are different from everyone.</em></p><p>He told her when he bought the hats and she blushed when, as they passed through the next streets, everyone turned to look at them.<br/>She did not complain because she would not see those people, at least not very soon again. So she followed him to the next stall, a food stall where they sold cupcakes of all kinds along with tea.</p><p>- <em>Let's sit down and try something.</em></p><p>Hermione sat across from him at a small table next to the booth. A very handsome boy approached them to attend them.</p><p>- <em>What would you like?</em></p><p>The waiter asked looking only at Hermione, which did not go unnoticed by Voldermort who was not long in getting annoyed.</p><p>- <em>Is there something typical of the area? You can bring us what is most typical along with a green tea.</em></p><p>Hermione answered him and felt a hand on hers, resting on the table. She looked up at Voldermort who was looking at her with a smile.</p><p>- <em>My love and I are on our honeymoon and apparently the cravings have already started. We shouldn't have spent that long in bed.</em></p><p>If the boy had only been looking at Hermione, now he looked at Voldermort somewhat embarrassed and left after writing down their requests.<br/>Hermione slapped his hand.</p><p>- <em>Why did you tell him that?</em></p><p>- <em>Didn't you see how he looked at you? I couldn't afford competition.</em></p><p>- <em>What competition? You are much more handsome than him.</em></p><p>- <em>Only when I'm in this shape, right?</em></p><p>- <em>And why aren't you always like this?</em></p><p>Voldemort fell silent without being able to answer her. The girl had broken his heart with a simple phrase. He already knew that he was not the one he was when he was young but he believed he was talking to a mature person.</p><p>- <em>Hermione, do you know how many people I've killed? How much harm have I done to family by their simple blood?</em></p><p>- <em>Do you regret that?</em></p><p>- <em>If I didn't I wouldn't be here with you, a Muggle-born. Furthermore, my appearance is a consequence of all the things I did. It is a reminder that you receive what you give.</em></p><p>- <em>But you're not bad anymore.</em></p><p>- <em>If you don't like me, you can go back to Hogwarts and that's it. I'm not forcing you.</em></p><p>Voldermort got up walking in the direction they had come from, in the direction of his mansion.<br/>Hermione regretted behaving like a child inexperienced in love, and like a superficial one. But she just wanted to see him more human, not be with a snake.<br/>She got up following him and in silence they reached the mansion.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Harry was on the Quiditch pitch with the Gryffindor team. Today it was training because they would soon have a match against Slytherin.</p><p>From one moment to another he felt a pain in his forehead. This was more exaggerated than the previous pains when communicating with the dark lord. This time it seemed that he wanted to make him suffer.</p><p>- <em>Harry, are you okay?</em></p><p>He heard a female voice in the background.<br/>He closed his eyes but this time he didn't see darkness like the other times. This time he saw his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured by Voldermort at the ministry.</p><p>The screams were unbearable to his ear and there was nothing he could do to help him. He felt powerless. He must go there to save him.</p><p>This time instead of coming to his senses, everything went black and he ended up passing out.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Mansion of the dark lord</em></b><br/>Upon reaching the mansion Voldermort climbed the stairs leaving her alone at the bottom of the house.</p><p>Hermione wanted to talk to him and apologize but she didn't know how he would take it. She was scared but as a good Gryffindor that didn't stop her. She went up to his room and knocked twice on the door before entering.</p><p>- <em>Voldy, are you alright?</em></p><p>The door opened by itself and she entered seeing him lying on his bed.</p><p>- <em>What did you call me?</em></p><p>- <em>Voldy.</em></p><p>She said embarrassed as she walked closer to his bed. She stood next to the bed and saw him lying there, still glamorous.</p><p>- <em>Return to your look, like before. Please.</em></p><p>- <em>No. I don't want to look bad around you. You do not deserve it.</em></p><p>- <em>That does not matter to me!</em></p><p>The girl screamed, throwing herself onto the bed, she was left with her legs on either side of Voldermort's hip being seated on him. She placed her hands on his chest starting a caress on the clothes.</p><p>- <em>If you want to see yourself like this, it's your decision.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't you understand that I want to like you? You are an angel in my life, and I am a gray demon in yours.</em></p><p>Hermione was going to correct him but an owl came through the bedroom window making a letter fall on her. She grabbed it and looked down at the boy.</p><p>- <em>You're going to wait for me? I have to read it.</em></p><p>He simply nodded and she got up and headed for the room he had granted her.<br/>Sitting on the bed, she read the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Herms, how are you? I'm really sorry. It's all my fault. If he had not seen into me, he would not have known you and would not have become obsessed with you. I wish I could go back to the past and avoid it. Tell me at least that he treats you well. I am somewhat alone without you. And news from Sirius has me worried, he hasn't been home since last night. I told Dumbledore that he would need to be alone but it was not to worry him. I fear for him. Wish you were here with me. I need you. Please take care of Voldermort and come back soon. Goodbye, Harry."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>«Harry, if you only knew. I've broken the heart of someone who I didn't think had one in the first place. He should take care of me.»</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I’m only brave when I have to be. Being brave doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«TLK»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Mansion of the dark lord</b></em><br/>Hermione was between a sword and a hall. Her best friend needed her, this boy she had known since the first year of her magical academic life. But on the other hand the dark lord, the lord and lord of darkness, Voldermort was depressed because of her. Who should she go to firstly? Perhaps she could talk to Voldermort and fix it quickly to come to her friend's aid.<br/>Yes, that would be fair.</p><p>- <em>Voldermort.</em></p><p>Too serious she came to the room of the man whom she found sitting on the bed looking at a wall, as if it were very interesting.</p><p>- <em>What happened to Voldy?</em></p><p>- <em>It's not the moment.</em></p><p>Hermione climbed onto the bed and slid behind him to hug him around the waist and giving him little kisses from behind. She went down his cheeks until she reached his neck where she pampered the longest when she saw that he liked that.</p><p>- <em>Sorry, I didn't mean to say any of that. You have your reasons and I'm just a little girl yet.</em></p><p>She said changing the position of her embrace, now hugging him by the shoulders and had passed her kisses to only one on his head.<br/>He turned, breaking the hug to create another one with which they both ended up lying on the bed hugging. In that position they could look into each other's eyes as much as they wanted. There was no discomfort for any, they felt that this was the right place to be.<br/>Without much hesitation he approached her lips leaving a soft kiss before releasing her.</p><p>- <em>You wanted to say everything you told me but don't worry. You don't have to see me in my other way if you don't want to.</em></p><p>Hermione stared at him silently still lying on the bed. She had to quit and it was costing her more than it should have.<br/>He sat down next to her and took her hand, squeezing it.</p><p>- <em>I have to go back to school but I promise I'll be back.</em></p><p>- <em>Why?</em></p><p>The girl looked at him without understanding the question too well and he extended his reasoning.</p><p>- <em>Why would you come back?</em></p><p>- <em>Because I want to.</em></p><p>- <em>And why do you want to?</em></p><p>She still didn't understand where those questions were going.</p><p>- <em>I love you.</em></p><p>She released his hand upon hearing those words. She knew he had feelings for her. If not he would had already killed her, she wasn't expecting a confession so soon and terrified she threw herself into his arms, shutting his lips with a kiss.</p><p>Separating, they both said goodbye without words, with a simple look that sealed their words.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Hogwarts</em></b><br/>Harry, Luna, Ron, Neville, and Ginny were in a hidden corner outside the school.<br/>When Harry told his friends about his concern, they did not hesitate to help him find his godfather and with six minds they thought of a plan to escape to the ministry. They would use the Thestrals of the school so as not to leave any trace of magic and thus be able to cross the protections of the school.</p><p>- <em>Were you leaving without me?</em></p><p>Harry turned to the person who spoke to them and was surprised. Happy almost threw himself into her arms so as not to let go of her.</p><p>- <em>Thank God, Herms.</em></p><p>- <em>Herms!</em></p><p>Her other friends surrounded her welcoming her too. But the moment passed quickly as the girl was told the latest events with his plan.</p><p>- I<em>'m going too.</em></p><p>- <em>I have a question for you.</em></p><p>Harry helped her up onto the Thestral but held her hand before letting her go.</p><p>- <em>Have you been with Voldermort all the time?</em></p><p>She nodded and understood her friend instantly.</p><p>- <em>Are you sure it's not a trap set by Death Eaters? He hasn't been able to make you see anything the whole time I was with him. Or so I think, I would have noticed.</em></p><p>The boy nodded and headed to his own Thestral directing the rest to follow him into the ministry.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Malfoy Manor</b></em><br/>Tom Riddle was staring at the snake.</p><p>Nagini noticed something strange about her master but still didn't break the staring fight that had started.</p><p>- <em>What's up, master?</em></p><p>- <em>Nagini, I lost one of my horcruxes when those useless made me call. I need another horcrux and I'm thinking about what it might be this time. Or rather, who.</em></p><p>- <em>And who might it be?</em></p><p>- <em>You, my dear friend. You have shown that you are different from the others and loyal to me.</em></p><p>A knock on the door stopped their conversation and Lucius Malfoy entered with his gaze downcast as if fearing some movement on the part of his lord.</p><p>- <em>You wanted to see me, my lord?</em></p><p>- <em>Lucius, I want you to go to the ministry to welcome Potter and bring me the prophecy.</em></p><p>The man nodded without much choice to refuse an order from his master and turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Ministry of Magic</em></b><br/>The friends went to the department of mysteries where they should find Sirius Black according to Harry's vision but there they found no one.</p><p>- <em>Are you sure it's here?</em></p><p>Hermione asked looking around worriedly. It had been very easy to get in there, and this quiet room was very strange.</p><p>- <em>Yes, I saw him here!</em></p><p>- <em>Harry!</em></p><p>Neville's voice caught the attention of everyone who turned to him, who was looking up at a prophecy.</p><p>- <em>This has your name on it.</em></p><p>The boy approached the prophecy and grabbed it making a light envelop it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>«The only one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches. Born of those who have challenged him three times, he will come into the world at the end of the seventh month ... »</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Professor Trelawney's voice was interrupted by applauses. They all turned towards the source of the sound.</p><p>- <em>Why Mr. Potter? Not curious about his prophecy? The reason for everything. Of his life and his union with the dark lord. Why you and not someone else?</em></p><p>Some Death Eaters appeared behind Lucius Malfoy, who was slowly approaching the bespectacled boy.</p><p>Lucius raised his hand intending to catch the prophecy but the boy pulled away.</p><p>- <em>I've been a long time waiting. It does not matter a little more.</em></p><p>Harry's words provoked Bellatrix Lestrange who raised her wand with the intention of hurting him but Lucius stopped her for fear of breaking the prophecy.</p><p>They were walking carefully back as they all started running towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«POTC»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Malfoy Manor</b></em><br/>Tom Riddle walked around his room showing his nerves. If his Death Eaters failed, he would have to go get his prophecy himself, and he didn't like running into unpleasant people. One of them was damn Dumbledore. He wasn't afraid of him, he never had, but he had a disadvantage. He did not know the old man now, he was already powerful before but if Tom Riddle knew something, it is that time gives experience and he had a disadvantage in that game. But he had a plan to end that small handicap. He should join his other self that was rambling with stupid feelings and go back to being the powerful dark lord.</p><p>- <em>Master, if you care so much, you should go.</em></p><p>- <em>That would be ultimately, Nagini. If I feel like something is getting out of control, I won't hesitate to go.</em></p><p>His snake doubted him, even he didn't feel very sure of his next moves.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Ministry of Magic</b></em><br/>At one point they were all separated by the Death Eaters and each one was being pursued by one from behind.</p><p>Hermione hides from a display case that seemed to have the most important prophecy. As if it were special in being separated from all the prophecies on huge shelves.<br/>That caught her attention but she didn't have time for more since a Death Eater had followed her there. And not just any Death Eater, nothing more and nothing less than the great Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>- <em>Mudblood, I'll make you pay. You think you are very smart and perfect, right? That ends today.</em></p><p>She didn't know the Death Eater at all, but her anger seemed very personal.<br/>Bellatrix was walking around and would soon meet her, she had nothing left but to come out of her hiding place and defend herself.<br/>She let out a sigh clutching her wand tightly. She knew that if she doubted for a single moment she would end her life so she came out determined to finish off the Death Eater.<br/>Their spells collided, Bellatrix was already waiting for her with her wand raised. The Death Eater's fighting experience was more than notorious, she would have no chance against her but if she managed to distract her, she could get out of there alive.<br/>They didn't hold out for long with their spells and they both bounced. The Death Eater didn't move much but Hermione was thrown backwards, which Bellatrix took advantage of.</p><p>- <em>Crucio!</em></p><p>Not far from there, a few bookshelves away. Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter fought over prophecy but not with force but with words. Lucius didn't want to break the prophecy and Harry didn't want to play with fire.</p><p>- <em>Now your friends must be being imprisoned by mine. Can you imagine them dying in such a stupid way? You can stop it, give me the prophecy and we will let you go. We just want that.</em></p><p>Lucius took a step forward and Harry took a step back.</p><p>- <em>We will not do things as you say. If you don't let us go.</em></p><p>Harry held the prophecy aloft.</p><p>- <em>I'll drop it and nobody will know what it says.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't be a fool! That doesn't benefit anyone.</em></p><p>The boy was going to quickly lower his hand to let the prophecy fall but Lucius's hand reached out to stop him.</p><p>- <em>You stupid dirty half-blood!</em></p><p>A spell caused both of them to fall back, leaving the prophecy in the air, quickly falling to the ground and breaking.</p><p>- <em>Don't touch Harry!</em></p><p>His former teacher and now partner, Remus Lupin, came between them protecting the boy.</p><p>Several members of the Order appeared behind him.<br/>Lucius got up ready to end their lives. He had failed in his mission to obtain the prophecy. He did not like that at all.<br/>Before he could cast a spell Lupin disarmed him by throwing him backwards again.</p><p>A sinister laugh stopped them and Bellatrix Lestrange stepped in front of Lucius.</p><p>- <em>You can win like this with my brother-in-law but with me it won't be so easy, you dirty werewolf.</em></p><p>They both raised their wands and the fight was over quickly. A crucio left Lupin sprawled on the floor in pain.</p><p>Harry was going to defend him but Bellatrix laughed sinisterly.</p><p>- <em>Before you make up your mind. I've left your Mudblood friend lying on the floor dying of pain. Who do you decide to help?</em></p><p>The boy looked at his ex-teacher and then towards the direction from which the Death Eater had appeared.</p><p>- <em>You're thinking about it. Even having a partner lying here, you want to go help another. What a bad Gryffindor, it must be the reason you can't save anyone. Useless half-blood.</em></p><p>Harry stood up pointing his wand at her, ready to shut her up.</p><p>- <em>What do you know ?!</em></p><p>- <em>Tell me something, where is Sirius Black?</em></p><p>The Death Eater disappeared leaving a trail of black smoke but he still heard her laugh and her voice.</p><p>- <em>You don't know because I killed Sirius Black.</em></p><p>The boy felt something breaking inside him. All his reasoning ended up giving way to a feeling, hatred. He followed the voice of the Death Eater who kept singing 'I killed Sirius Black' and with all his desire he threw a crucio at her when he saw her. He managed to bring her down but she was still laughing.<br/>Beside her he saw his friend lying on the ground, passed out. That stoked his anger and he threw another crucio at her but it didn't seem to work.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>Tom was dressed in a black suit and a blue tie. Looking in the mirror couldn't kill him nervousness.<br/>They were taking too long.</p><p>- <em>Nagini, don't leave here. I'll go see what takes them so long.</em></p><p>- <em>As you say, my master.</em></p><p>Without changing, he appeared at the ministry as a judge of what was happening. Although he was not seen instantly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Good bye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end, but in my heart is the memory and there you will always be.”</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«TFSTH»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Ministry of Magic</b></em><br/>Harry was furious, that woman had murdered his godfather and she had tortured Hermione. The crucios didn't seem to work and he really wanted to damage her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>«You want to, come on Harry. You know the spell.»</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A voice began to take over the entire area. It was ghoulish and sent chills to all who heard it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>«Kill, come on. Avada kedavra.»</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned around trying to find the owner of that voice, he already knew him. Bellatrix laughed when she saw him desperate.</p><p>
  <em>«Harry, to launch an unbreakable you don't just have to know that it exists. You must want it. Let's go!»</em>
</p><p>He looked indecisive, he wanted to hurt her with all his soul but he was not a murderer.<br/>Tom took that weakness into him.</p><p>Harry watched his whole life of bitterness pass through his eyes. Living in a home where no one wanted him beyond doing chores around the house. A loneliness when not knowing his parents. The death of his godfather who was now his only family.<br/>Little by little Tom took control over his body.</p><p>- <em>Harry, no!</em></p><p>Hermione's scream echoed through his entire being. The girl's face came to his mind. Memories of both came at that time. The first time they met on the train on their way to Hogwarts. When the girl blamed herself for not punishing him or Ron about the troll. When she fixed his glasses that looked like glass from the times they broke. When they did their homework together and he ended up giving it away. That time he saw her coming down the stairs to the Christmas party with the other schools. When he touched her hands or brushed her senselessly, just to feel her.<br/>The memory of their hands brushing culminated in the warmth of his heart that managed to drive Tom Riddle from him.</p><p>- <em>No! Damn Mudblood!</em></p><p>Harry passed out at that moment.</p><p>- <em>Harry Potter you are a fool!</em></p><p>Tom didn't realize when the boy fainted because he turned his attention to the person who had defeated him. There lying and so defenseless. He raised his wand with the intention of throwing an unshakable one but then he caught the girl's eyes.</p><p>- <em>Who...?</em></p><p>He did not know what he was going to ask but Tom at that moment felt that members of the ministries were arriving at the place so he crouched next to the girl and go with her.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>Hermione was getting up with an excruciating headache. She didn't remember what had happened to her, or how she got there, but a soft bed sank under her curves.</p><p>- <em>You finally wake up.</em></p><p>Someone across the room told her. He was sitting on the edge of the window looking out.</p><p>- <em>Voldy?</em></p><p>Tom turned to her and raised his wand but lowered it immediately.</p><p>- <em>Dammit! How could I be so stupid?</em></p><p>The girl didn't understand what he was saying, so she noticed the snake crawling up on the bed next to her. He was talking to Nagini.</p><p>- <em>My lord, I'm afraid you must hide the girl. It is too dangerous.</em></p><p>- What went wrong? I have not used any spell to return in relation to that half-breed, nor did I use her blood.</p><p>Hermione was getting down little by little from the bed with the intention of fleeing from that place but Tom approached her grabbing her by the shoulders keeping her sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>- <em>You're not Voldy!</em></p><p>The girl looked at him from below and he tightened his grip hurting her.</p><p>- <em>I don't know what stupid relationship my other self has with you. As soon as I absorbs it, he will no longer exist, because we are ourselves.</em></p><p>The girl smiled widely, almost laughing, which annoyed the boy.</p><p>- <em>Are you so sure he will let you do it? He will remove you from here!</em></p><p>- <em>You speak to me with too much confidence. I can't stand that.</em></p><p>- <em>Why would not?</em><em> You are not special. Why didn't you kill me, Tom?</em></p><p>It was the first time she called him that but she doesn't feel that it was talking to a human.</p><p>- <em>Apparently that little problem that my other self had with you in the past, has affected me more than I would like.</em></p><p>She smiled nonchalantly.</p><p>- <em>But that I can't hurt physically you doesn't mean I can hurt you. Let it serve you as a warning. I am too benevolent.</em></p><p>- <em>And what are you planning? Leave me locked in here dying of boredom?</em></p><p>- <em>I do not care!</em></p><p>He yelled at her and stormed out of the room. She had no choice but to sit on the bed and wait. But time would give her to think.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Dumbledore was looking at the prophecy they had found at the site where he had rescued Harry passed out.<br/>At first it did not attract his attention but when he got closer he recognized that mark. He couldn't leave it there without knowing what it was about. But there was a catch, only the people who were mentioned in the prophecy could hear it.</p><p>- <em>Sir, we have to go get her. She may be in trouble, what if I lose her too?</em></p><p>- <em>Harry. Boy, why do you think we didn't find Miss Granger's body?</em></p><p>The boy was silent waiting for his reasoning.</p><p>- <em>If Tom would had wanted her dead, he would have already killed her. I think there is a reason behind all this and he knows it, which is why he keeps her alive.</em></p><p>- <em>What do you mean sir?</em></p><p>- <em>That Tom loves Miss Granger too.</em></p><p>- <em>How is that possible?</em></p><p>Dumbledore pointed to the prophecy on his desk and they both silently watched it.</p><p>-<em> I </em><em>think everything is explained here. But none of us can hear it because it is not about us.</em></p><p>- <em>Could</em><em> Herms hear it? Is that what you mean?</em></p><p>- <em>It's a theory. But for now, Harry I need you to contact Voldermort.</em></p><p>- <em>Sir, now there are two of them. I don't know if I can do it.</em></p><p>- <em>I'll give you time to practice it. Professor Snapes will help you with whatever you need.</em></p><p>Severus Snape walked through the door and gave the boy a cold look, who followed him silently out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"To face the future with another who means more than any other is to be loved."</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <em>«TR»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Malfoy Manor</b></em><br/>Tom Riddle was sitting in a chair facing a crystal ball, the only lighting in the room. Through it he saw the Mudblood leap from one side to the other.</p><p>- <em>Why do she does that?</em></p><p>He asked his snake who did not separate from him.</p><p>- <em>Sir, you should have left her something to entertain herself.</em></p><p>- <em>I don't want her to feel comfortable. I want her to suffer as I cannot make her suffer.</em></p><p>- <em>And why do you care about her?</em></p><p>- <em>I do not know. Nagini, let's change the subject. I want to punish that worthless Malfoy. But they ended up getting him. Does he have family?</em></p><p>So he stopped thinking for a while about the Mudblood but at the end of the day he had to go back to his room where he found her asleep.</p><p>He took off his clothes staying in his underwear and grabbing the blanket he got inside next to her. The girl turned to hug him, supporting her weight on hid chest.<br/>Tom didn't feel the need to pull her away and push her aside.</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Snape and Harry had been trying for a while to get the boy to bond in this rare connection with the dark lord. They hadn't been very successful.</p><p>- <em>As I have known, you are a useless Potter.</em></p><p>The professor came out slamming the door to the room, leaving him alone.</p><p>Harry felt furious, why couldn't he use the connection whenever he wanted?</p><p>He hit his head against the table and closed his eyes seeing a room that was not his own. He kept hitting his head.<br/>He found himself lying on a bed almost naked with Hermione on his chest.<br/>He couldn't control his body but they could be a spectator.<br/>His body shifted to the side and reached over to kiss her on the lips. The girl seemed to be asleep.<br/>His hands moved to the girl's shirt that began to rise to the top of her breasts. His hands moved to the mounds and exposed flesh of the bra, where he squeezed. He already felt something painful between his legs but the owner of the body kept moving.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Malfoy Manor</em></b><br/>Tom had the girl as he wanted, he did not know since when, in his arms. Her breasts were so soft and large that he felt them against his body and needed a taste of them.<br/>He lowered himself to the height of the girl on the bed and after touching them over her bra, he felt that he needed more of her. He lowered her bra so that her breasts were up, her nipples pointed at his face, as if it were a request to want to be sucked.</p><p>He didn't hold back and brought his mouth close to the left weight while continuing to caress her right breast. With his lips he surrounds the nipple and gives a lick over it. He couldn't stop himself, it was an obsession that grew with the more he took.<br/>He didn't stop when he heard moans or when he felt the girl stiffen under his arms.</p><p>- <em>Tom!</em></p><p>Hermione was awakened by a dampness in her breasts, by the boy's saliva, but also in her parts by the boy's pampering on her body.<br/>The boy ended up removing her shirt and bra, now grabbing her breasts with both hands. Kneading and caressing them with extreme affection.<br/>She saw herself spreading her legs inviting him to her pleasure. Which he did not refuse and put his already hard cock against her pelvis, he came down leaving her almost on top and now feeling it against her pussy.</p><p>- <em>Tom, please.</em></p><p>- <em>Please what?</em></p><p>The girl did not answer him, her mind was blank and she had been carried away. She could only produce moans through her mouth as she let herself be carried away by his caresses.</p><p>Tom cursed seeing her so ready for him, he could come just by listening to her.<br/>She started rubbing herself on his cock with the clothes still in between, but that seemed to ease the fever for the moment. So he laid her down on his bed and began to lunges pretending he was fucking her.</p><p>- <em>Yes, like that Tom.</em></p><p>She squirmed in his arms and finished melting him when the girl pressed even more against him and with more force coming before him.</p><p>- <em>Dammit.</em></p><p>The face she had put on while she came for him and her breasts that moved following the movements he made. He does not last and ending coming.</p><p>- <em>You'll be my curse, witch.</em></p><p>Hermione felt embarrassed the moment she came to. She was wet from her orgasm and she could feel the wetness on the boy's boxers that rested on her stomach. She could feel his cum through his clothes and ended up hiding her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to flee.</p><p>Tom got up and headed for the bedroom bathroom. She stared up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened. There was no logical explanation for how they had behaved. It hadn't even been that way with Voldermort. It was weird, they were the same person. Perhaps her younger version was more hormonal while Voldermort had always protected and respected her.</p><p>The boy came out of the bathroom and pointed at her.</p><p>- <em>You can take a bath or whatever you want, I have to do something.</em></p><p>She didn't expect love from him, but neither did she expect that indifference. Doesn't it mean something to him?</p><p> </p><p><em><b>Hogwarts</b></em><br/>Snape was giving a speech to Dumbledore about why using the Potter boy was a bad idea.</p><p>- <em>Sir, I better go see him. I know how to contact him.</em></p><p>- <em>Severus, now we're not talking about wanting to know where he is. We can't lose your spy role for Tom.</em></p><p>- <em>So you don't trust this plan to go ahead?</em></p><p>- <em>If something gets out of control I want to have an ace up my sleeve. You cannot lose your role.</em></p><p>- <em>But he'll be on our side.</em></p><p>- <em>He does. But have you thought about what it will be like once he join </em><em>his</em><em> other piece of soul?</em></p><p>Dumbledore was right, as always. Snape was tired of being a double spy but it was his punishment for killing the woman he loved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>✨</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🌠</em>
</p><p>
  <em>💫</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong> “Venture outside your comfort zone. The rewards are worth it.”</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em>«RAP»</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏵️ 🏵️ 🏵️</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Malfoy Manor</em></strong><br/>The next morning came and Tom was locked in that room looking at her. His new obsession. He had to do something with what he felt.</p><p>- <em>Nagini, do you remember I told you I would make another horcrux?</em></p><p>- <em>Yes my Lord. I will be ready when you say.</em></p><p>- <em>No, not you Nagini. I have changed my mind.</em></p><p>Tom looked down at the ball watching her eat breakfast. He had ordered some elves to tend her twenty-four hours a day, with no exceptions. And now she looked with more color on her cheeks. Eating breakfast and reading a book in the meantime.</p><p>- <em>What does it mean?</em></p><p>- <em>She, she will be my next horcrux.</em></p><p>- <em>Why sir? I believed that I was your precious companion.</em></p><p>- <em>You are Nagini. But think about it. She is loved by them, they would not kill her for nothing.</em></p><p>- <em>But you would be giving a piece of your soul to her, my master.</em></p><p>He did not respond and got up ready to leave.</p><p>- <em>I'll get things ready.</em></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hogwarts</em></strong><br/>Harry still didn't believe what he had seen. He had ended up with a tent in his pants and to his shame he ended up masturbating in the boys' bathroom.<br/>Now he was trying to communicate with the Voldermort he should, just like before by hitting his head. But something was missing that he didn't know what it was. How did one get angry when looking for it?<br/>He searched for Snape until he found him in the potions room.</p><p>- <em>Oh, Mr. Potter. You come to give me the pleasant surprise that you have done something by yourself or you are still unable to communicate with the dark lord.</em></p><p>Harry walked over to the wall and began to bang against it.</p><p>- <em>Are you crazy?</em></p><p>Images came to mind, views of the mountain. He assumed it was the home of the Riddles so he screamed as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> "Voldermort!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Malfoy Manor</em></strong><br/>Tom came into the room seeing the girl lying on the bed reading.</p><p>- <em>Witch, we need to talk.</em></p><p>- <em>Witch is not my name. I am Hermione.</em></p><p>- <em>I do not like.</em></p><p>- <em>Ok, well I'll call you dark and so I don't have to call you by my lord or my master like the rest.</em></p><p>- <em>Actually I like dark although that was not what you shouted yesterday.</em></p><p>The girl got up with the intention of shutting herself in the bathroom but he grabbed her by the arm together with their bodies. She tried to push herself away but he was stronger.</p><p>In an almost suffocating hug the girl felt a prick in her thigh, falling faint a few seconds later. He took it princess-style and left the room.</p><p>- <em>Nagini, you stay. I need someone in charge while I'm gone.</em></p><p>So he appeared on his horcruxes site. Where he had created most of them.</p><p>Meanwhile a very angry Voldermort entered the house. His glamor was gone, and he was almost grateful for it. If not, his Death Eaters would not fear him.</p><p>The Potter boy had told him what his Death Eaters had done and his new self.<br/>He had kidnapped the curly-haired girl and now he understood what was happening. He had blamed everything on the blood of that child but everything already fit. Potter did not love that girl, he loved her and because of his connection with Potter the boy had begun to love her.</p><p>- <em>Nagini!</em></p><p>He screamed at his snake as soon as he saw her. She was a little scared but she answered his call.</p><p>- <em>My lord, what are you doing here?</em></p><p>- <em>That I might ask, what have you been doing behind my back?</em></p><p>- <em>I'm sorry sir but you asked me for help. He must do something.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't worry about that anymore, my dear friend. But you must tell me everything my other self has done while I was gone.</em></p><p>Thus Nagini became his little confidante and his companion again.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hogwarts</em></strong><br/>Dumbledore, Snape and Harry were in the headmaster's office discussing the boy's latest discoveries.</p><p>- <em>Have you been able to talk to him then?</em></p><p>The director asked him and he nodded.</p><p>- <em>Yes, but he left when I told him about Hermione.</em></p><p>- <em>This is dangerous, we must go after them.</em></p><p>Snape spoke his opinion and Dumbledore agreed.</p><p>- <em>Severus is right, we don't know what could happen to her.</em></p><p>- <em>Mr Potter better find where they are before it's too late.</em></p><p>With Snape there, it didn't take long for him to get the connection to Voldermort and saw him in a graveyard.</p><p>- <em>What happens?</em></p><p>Snape asked impatiently.</p><p>- <em>He's in a cemetery.</em></p><p>- <em>Do you see something? Maybe a name?</em></p><p>Harry could not search because he was not in control of the body but at one point Voldermort looked towards a tombstone.</p><p>- <em>Mathilda Grindelwald.</em></p><p>They both looked at Dumbledore hoping he knew who she was and how to get there.</p><p>- <em>Godric's Hollow.</em></p><p>Of course, he knew.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Cemetery at Godric's Hollow</em></strong><br/>Tom laid Hermione's body on the grass, next to the most striking tombstone in the place.</p><p>- <em>Hi Mathil. I am here again. Give me luck to do this. I think this time is special.</em></p><p>With a knife he made a slit in his own hand and began to make a symbol on the girl's bare belly.<br/>This symbol was a spiral without end, that is, beginning and end were rejoined by a line that crossed the entire spiral.<br/>For a few seconds he watched, unable to avoid leaning in and kissing her on the lips.<br/>At that moment he felt a pain in his head.</p><p>- <em>You better not resist. You know that the best thing is that our soul is together if it is not a horcrux.</em></p><p>Voldermort moved closer to him and Tom fell to the floor of the idol.</p><p>- <em>The more you resist the worse and the more painful it will be.</em></p><p>Tom Riddle was sucked into Voldermort without having a chance to defend himself. Voldermort changed his appearance, he was not like his younger self but humanity was once again part of him with how many more pieces of soul he had in him. Now he had hair and his skin had been lifted back to its old red color.</p><p>- <em>Tom.</em></p><p>Voldemort turned to his greatest enemy, Albus Dumbledore and raised his wand ready for whatever came.</p><p>- <em>I just want to talk, Tom.</em></p><p>The dark lord was not confident yet maintaining his position but he turned his gaze to the girl with a sigh of relief that she was okay. But the mark on his stomach showed him that he was too late.</p><p>- <em>You know I want to kill you, it's not a surprise. Since we met we hated each other.</em></p><p>- <em>I've never hated you Tom.</em></p><p>- <em>Come on man, you know that's a lie. You never liked me.</em></p><p>- <em>It may be that when I thought you could not feel anything I felt responsible but then look where you are. Hermione and Mathilda here.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't talk to me about that, man.</em></p><p>Voldermort was raging at every word he uttered.</p><p>- <em>Tom.</em></p><p>- <em>Don't call me that!</em></p><p>With a wave of wand and a few words from his mouth their destinations were marked.</p><p>- <em>Avada Kedavra.</em></p><p>Dumbledore didn't fight back and fell back lifelessly.<br/>Voldermort was surprised by the lack of resistance to dying but did not have time to think when a force absorbed him into the body of the girl who was lying on the ground.</p><p>- <em>No!</em></p><p>Silence fell in the cemetery.</p><p>A few seconds later the girl got up with an excruciating pain in her head and a burning in her belly. Looking at herself, she noticed the spiral-shaped tattoo that had been left on her.</p><p>- <em>What happened to me?</em></p><p>Looking up she saw the lifeless body of Dumbledore and without paying attention to him appeared at Hogwarts, in the headmaster's office.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Hogwarts</em></strong><br/>In the office Harry and Snape waited impatiently for the headmaster's return but instead found themselves with brown hair.</p><p>- <em>Herms.</em></p><p>Harry got up to greet her with a hug but stopped when he noticed something strange about her.</p><p>- <em>What's wrong with your hair, Herms?</em></p><p>Not only was her hair changing to a darker and blacker but her eyes were changing to a greenish cold.</p><p>- <em>Harry, give me the </em><em>prophecy</em><em>.</em></p><p>- <em>What happen?</em></p><p>Without responding, the girl cast a spell at Snape, pulling him back and following Harry. Who still did not understand what was happening to her.<br/>Grabbing the prophecy it could finally be heard. The girl could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>«With two lost wings, their hearts united by an invisible thread. Sin and Hope come together to create an utopia. Without death, without life. When the two reunite their souls, paradise will return. "</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>F</em> <em>in?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>📓</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🐍</em>
</p><p>
  <em>🏆</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>